All the ships you can have
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Reto de ships de Undertale; ¡Aquí encontraras tu otp, ships, notp! ¡Drabbles, viñetas y one shots! ¡Romanticos, platónicos, de familia y amistad! ¡No hay discriminación, pasen y conozcan! Tercera ship: Asgoriel.
1. Alphyne

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **All the ships you can have**

 _La realidad vuelta sueño_

Alphys era una persona insegura por naturaleza, incluso antes de que las cosas malas pasaran para ella era difícil ver cosas buenas en si misma; prefiriendo tratar de ser cualquier otra persona que hiciera que los demás gustaran de ella. El día que la gente prefiriera quién era en lugar de una mentira, parecía un bonito sueño; y el que alguien se enamorara de ella, y que sintiera lo mismo, era más una fantasía lejana.

¿Se podía considerar la realidad una fantasía lejana? Porque a veces, creía que aun seguía dormida, y la realidad no era más que un sueño agradable.

Saber lo que era la luz del sol, tener amigos, internet a alta velocidad, una novia increíble; ¿Quién le culpaba? Esto fue más de lo que se imagino poder conocer, mucho menos tener; mejor que cualquier fanfic self-insert que hubiera escrito-lo que era agradable, porque esos solían salirle horrible-. Claro, ya no era científica real y el asgoriel seguía siendo solo escritos; sin embargo eso no hacia que toda su realidad fuera menos mágica.

Podía dedicarse con tranquilidad a sus experimentos nuevos sin presiones, Mettaton le ayudaba financieramente debido a que le creó el cuerpo por lo cual esto no era un problema, charlaba con sus viejas amigas Catty y Bratty, era una miembro activa de facebook con su propio grupo de anime, cocinar cualquier cosa que se le antojara dado que durante el día Undyne trabajaba, y acurrucarse con ella en la noche para ver televisión. Por no contar las reuniones de domingo, que era una tradición reunirse todos como una familia, y celebrar nuevamente que tenían una ciudad y eran felices.

Ahora, luego de uno de esos días donde pudo degustar del pie de Toriel, y saber que pudo ganar una discusión de anime-bueno, no fue ganar del todo; Chara no se dio por vencido en su punto de vista, pero dejo en claro que ella tenía mejores argumentos-era un sabor dulce que se le había quedado en el paladar desde la tarde. El tener ese sabor en la boca, mientras estaba en brazos de Undyne en el sofá de la sala, era lo mejor que podía pedir.

Ella, una nerd cualquiera con la ex-líder de la guardia real; esa idea aun lograba sonrojarla como la vez que le beso por sorpresa en la playa, y provocar una sonrisa tonta de quién ve a su otp en acción. Necesitaba sentir los fuertes brazos de Undyne alrededor de ella y su aroma a sal de mar para seguir repitiéndose que esto era completamente real, y en serio estaba pasando.

Suspiro a sus adentros, mientras terminaba un nuevo episodio de Strawberry Panic!-su reputación no justificaba la serie, lamentablemente-y sentía como Undyne el atraía hacia ella, para estrechar sus labios en un limpio beso. Abrazándose a mas no poder, sin respirar como sino hubiera necesidad y estando tan unidas que podían fundirse en una; la realidad superaba a la ficción de una forma tan grande, que solo un deseo podía surgir en su mente.

 _"¿Puedes seguir haciendo que mi vida sea un sueño?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…*Ya he dejado en claro que esto de la sanidad mental no es lo mío*

Bueno, me encontre cierto reto en tumblr de ships de Undertale, y aunque técnicamente es para septiembre decidí iniciarlo por varias razones: en septiembre tengo clases y mi inspiración se jode con el inicio de las mismas, me tardo un chingo así que escribir una idea es muy complicado para mi por la inspiración, y porque YOLO.

Admito que esta no es mi mejor idea o mejor escrito, pero me dejo satisfecho.

Y si a alguien le interesa entrar en el reto, les dejo la lista y los días.

 **1: Alphyne (Alphys/Undyne)**  
2: Frans (Frisk/Sans)  
3: Asgoriel (Asgore/Toriel)  
4: Papyton (Papyrus/Mettaton)  
5: Soriel (Sans/Toriel)  
6\. Muffeton (Muffet/Mettaton)  
7\. Salphys (Sans/Alphys)  
8\. Friskriel (Frisk/Asriel)  
9\. Undyrus (Undyne/Papyrus)  
10\. NicePants (Burgerpants/Nice Cream Guy)  
11\. Sansby (Sans/Grillby)  
12\. Grillster (Grillby/Gaster)  
13\. RG01 and RG02  
14\. Alphore (Alphys/Asgore)  
15\. Free Ship Day (¡Aniversario de Undertale! ¡Celebra con tu ship o ships favoritas, ya sea que esten en esta lista o no!)  
16\. Shyrablook (Shyren/Napstablook)  
17\. Mettalphys (Mettaton/Alphys)  
18\. Charisk (Chara/Frisk)  
19\. Grillfet (Grillby/Muffet)  
20\. Papyrisk (Papyrus/Frisk)  
21\. Mettablook (Mettaton/Napstablook)  
22\. Charans (Chara/Sans)  
23\. Mettasans (Mettaton/Sans)  
24\. FriskKid (Frisk/Monster Kid)  
25\. Sanster (Sans/Gaster)  
26\. Papchara (Papyrus/Chara)  
27\. Dog Marriage (Dogamy and Dogaressa)  
28\. Chariel (Chara/Asriel)  
29\. KingDings (Asgore/Gaster)  
30\. Papysans (Papyrus/Sans, aka fontcest)

Si bien en el reto se dejo en claro que se puede escribir de las ships de manera platónica o de amistad, también me prometí a mi mismo que las primeras si que serían románticas. Y es posible que yo agregue algunas luego porque YOLO.

*Ver tu NOTP en segundo puesto retando tu honor de multishipper/crackshipper supremo...te llena de DETERMINACIÓN*

Jordan.


	2. Frans

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **All the ships you can have**

 _La compañía indicada_

La escuela no era amable para nadie en general, pero cuando eres el chico que "trajo a los fenómenos", tímido al estar incomodo y que prefería hablar en señas que con la voz, parecía que todo te jugaba en contra para ser el blanco de burlas.

— Amante de monstruos.

— Raritos.

— Eres solo un estorbo.

Siempre tenía la mirada gacha, viendo los cuadros blancos y negros del piso de los pasillos en combinación con su pollina, y los susurros mas tarde o mas temprano llegaban. Ya no estaba seguro si algunos de verdad fueron dichos o simplemente su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas al estar demasiado alerta por quitarle el dinero del almuerzo, aunque creía que en esta ocasión no era su imaginación al encontrarse demasiado cansado para siquiera molestarse en ver quienes se lo decía.

Tanto como odiaba estar solo en estas situaciones, lo agradeció en esta ocasión. Si Asriel le hubiera acompañado podría haber creado malentendidos-ahora que era él no lastimaba a nadie, pero con colmillos, cuernos, garras y mínimo quince centímetros mas grande que la mayoría asustaba fácilmente-; Monster Kid ahora que se estaba volviendo el wyvern que era podría terminar sacando fuego de su boca, y dios le salvara de estar Chara que seguía encontrando maneras de meter cuchillos al colegio no importa que le revisaran antes de entrar al plantel. No tenía ganas de detener alguna pelea que siempre le recordaba, cuan inútil era de protegerse así mismo y que sus amigos arriesgaran el pellejo por él.

Por supuesto, eso no dejaba de hacer que aquellos insultos se sintieran como clavos en su corazón; porque sin importar cuando se dijera que esa gente no lo conocía y solo le odiaba por odiar, era difícil ignorar insultos día a día sin razón aparente, y no llegar a pensar que si pasaba con tantos algo de verdad podrían tener.

Era tan difícil no llegar a pensar luego de tantos años de-

Paro súbitamente no solo de caminar, sino también cortar con su línea de pensamientos al ver quién estaba parado frente a su casillero. Sans.

Estaba respaldándose en cabina, vistiendo su usual chaqueta azul, camisa blanca y unos shorts negros, en esta ocasión hasta había traído zapatillas blancas en lugar de sus típicas babuchas; ¿Lo había hecho solo para ir a verle, incluyendo venir hasta allí? No pudo evitar sonrojarse visiblemente.

— Hey, chico, se nota que la tortura sigue dándose tan bien como cuando yo iba a la escuela—dijo obviamente notando que estaba agotado siendo apenas la hora del almuerzo; ¿Pero como no iba a notarlo? Sans siempre se daba cuenta de estas cosas, incluso cuando apenas se conocían y aún así supo que se equivocaba con su número de muertes.

— ¿Pero que hace un esqueleto aquí?

— Olvida eso, ¿de donde vino?

— No esta en el plantel escolar y dudo haya pedido permiso, ¡otro que se cree privilegiado por conocer al rarito de Frisk!

Nuevamente, los susurros llegaron, haciendo que el sonrojo le abandonase para ponerse pálido. Oh no.

¿Alguna vez menciono que era mala idea meterse con alguien que Sans apreciara?

No tuvo que voltear para saber que los chicos se quedaron súbitamente quietos al sentir que les agarraban, pero no ninguna parte del cuerpo sino algo mucho mas importante. Ver el ojo azul de Sans era una pista.

— Hablando de torturas...los juicios aquí no son muy recurrentes, ¿Verdad?

Rápidamente tenía que hacer algo; Chara ya era de por si peligroso siendo nada más humano, y Monster Kid con sus accidentes de fuego podía llegar a ser un problema, y Asriel era el menos problemático de los tres. Pero Sans...le denomino el juez de Underground por una razón, y si bien jamás le vio enojado consigo, estaba seguro que ser blanco de su molestia no era demasiado aconsejable-y por lo que le conto Asriel, sin duda no lo era-.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarro la mano que tenía levantada— Amor, por favor no.

Se sintió apenado tan pronto notó lo que estaba diciendo, mucho más el contacto en público; aunque no llevaban saliendo demasiado tiempo, se sentía de alguna manera natural acercársele y llamarle así-¿Qué haya tenido un enorme crush en él desde que se conocen tendría que ver?-; y a la vez, podía sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho al revelar de manera tan fácil como se sentía, y saber que no pasaba nada por ello.

No era fácil leer las expresiones de Sans, ser un esqueleto no dejaba mucho para ello; y aun así, creyó ver una pizca de amor y cariño cuando se detuvo a observarle olvidando a los estudiantes impertinentes, antes de cerrar los ojos acabando con su magia. Luego, como si nada, le sonrió de lado— Oh vamos Frisk, sabes que yo no lastimaría a ningún pendejito por idiota que fuera, pero un susto no hace daño a nadie.

El que por el rabillo del ojo los notara temblar le decía que ese susto quizás se paso de la raya.

— De cualquier manera, ¿Quieres ir a Grillby's? Tienen una oferta de dos hamburguesas por una y no me encontré a nadie mejor con quién aprovecharla—lo decía de una forma que pareciera ser casual, pero el que le guiñara el ojo lograba a entender que no; ¿Se lo imaginaba o Sans amaba avergonzarle?

— ¿En serio? Luego tengo clases.

— ¿Nada te impide salir de la escuela mientras sea el almuerzo, verdad? Conozco un atajo, no te preocupes—Menciono como si nada, a lo que no pudo evitar dar una risilla; ¿Había alguna vez en la que no usara sus famosos atajos? Al menos era más rápido que un carro.

Normalmente, se pensaría mejor tener una cita en medio de las clases, sobretodo por poder distraerse y que su madre lo regañe por llegar tarde; no obstante por como iba el día de hoy, no dudo en acercarse a su novio y que le guiara a su restaurante favorito.

Uno de esos chicos en realidad había acertado con algo; si que le gustaban los monstruos, o por lo menos amaba a uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…(Yo y mi puto orgullo)

Okey, on quedo perfecto, lo admito; pero me convence lo suficiente. Además, estoy escribriendo mi NOTP, agradezcan que de plano hice algo. También puse en masculino por defecto porque no estoy de humor para usar élle; pueden imaginar el género que quieran, pero para mi imagine yaoi porque como siempre hacen esto como het, YOLO.

Y para que conste, en Canadá y por lo qué en USA si que puedes salir durante el almuerzo a comer donde quieras, mientras llegues a tiempo a clases no pasa nada.

 **1: Alphyne (Alphys/Undyne)**  
 **2: Frans (Frisk/Sans)**  
3: Asgoriel (Asgore/Toriel)  
4: Papyton (Papyrus/Mettaton)  
5: Soriel (Sans/Toriel)  
6\. Muffeton (Muffet/Mettaton)  
7\. Salphys (Sans/Alphys)  
8\. Friskriel (Frisk/Asriel)  
9\. Undyrus (Undyne/Papyrus)  
10\. NicePants (Burgerpants/Nice Cream Guy)  
11\. Sansby (Sans/Grillby)  
12\. Grillster (Grillby/Gaster)  
13\. RG01 and RG02  
14\. Alphore (Alphys/Asgore)  
15\. Free Ship Day (¡Aniversario de Undertale! ¡Celebra con tu ship o ships favoritas, ya sea que esten en esta lista o no!)  
16\. Shyrablook (Shyren/Napstablook)  
17\. Mettalphys (Mettaton/Alphys)  
18\. Charisk (Chara/Frisk)  
19\. Grillfet (Grillby/Muffet)  
20\. Papyrisk (Papyrus/Frisk)  
21\. Mettablook (Mettaton/Napstablook)  
22\. Charans (Chara/Sans)  
23\. Mettasans (Mettaton/Sans)  
24\. FriskKid (Frisk/Monster Kid)  
25\. Sanster (Sans/Gaster)  
26\. Papchara (Papyrus/Chara)  
27\. Dog Marriage (Dogamy and Dogaressa)  
28\. Chariel (Chara/Asriel)  
29\. KingDings (Asgore/Gaster)  
30\. Papysans (Papyrus/Sans, aka fontcest)

Eso es todo, se despide;

Jordan.


	3. Asgoriel

Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **All the ships you can have**

 _Deseos rotos_

Era bueno pasear de vez en cuando.

Como rey del Underground, tenía obviamente grandes responsabilidades y deberes que atender; pero las cosas no eran igual de atareadas como podían parecer en un primer momento, y había aprendido luego de tantos siglos que sino te permites descansar en ocasiones, solo podía perjudicar mas tu trabajo y las personas a tu alrededor.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera tantas personas a su alrededor en estos días.

Su suspiro resonó en un eco, propio de estas cavernas mas estrechas que el promedio, donde rebotaba además el sonido del agua; desde los riachuelos mas adelantes hasta la que fluía por las parecer. Una de las razones para ir allí era eso; escuchar parte de la naturaleza en su esplendor, sin tener que ser un recordatorio perpetuo de su encierro como lo era su jardín, le ayudaba a veces con su mente atareada y sus hombros caídos por la culpa y la desdicha.

Nunca se llegaba a viejo sin lamentar unas cuantas cosas, pero en su caso...

A veces desearía tener una memoria como la de su amigo Gerson, capaz de olvidar.

Mientras sus pasos eran automáticos sin pensar demasiado a donde iba, poco a poco se aproximaba mas a un lugar especial; no solo para él, sino para muchos de su gente, por muy doloroso y hermoso que pudiera ser observarlo. Cuando noto que el pasillo de repente se había vuelto mas estrecho y la luminosidad no parecía venir del agua, miro arriba.

La sala de las estrellas. Tuvo que contener un sollozo.

Él había visto las estrellas de verdad; cuando había vivido en la superficie. Claro, había sido un joven cuando la guerra estallo, mas aun con todo podía recordar con gran claridad las estrellas. Hermosos astros blancos que estaban a una distancia demasiado lejana para ser contada; existiendo leyendas relacionadas; las había contemplado con cariño cuando recién su relación con Toriel empezaba, le había contado de las mismas a Asriel que se había maravillado con las mismas y su sueño desde entonces fue verlas en persona, Chara había sido un amante de las constelaciones y mitos relacionados.

Ahora al verlas, no podía evitar recordar a su familia rota.

Aguanto un sollozo, sabiendo que debería ser mas fuerte que esto. Su pueblo necesitaba un gobernante, era por eso que seguía en su puesto, por su gente; no podía darse el lujo de llorar, o de sufrir libremente como los demás. Debía aguantar y sonreír para ellos, porque si él no traía esperanza, ¿Quién lo haría?

Aun así, por un momento; se dejo llevar por los recuerdos. Esa primera cita con Toriel, de forma arreglada obviamente porque era alguien de alcurnia, pero le había agradado lo suficiente para ponerle nervioso; cuando habían ido hacia afuera lejos del poblado, y entre incertidumbre le empezó a contar de las estrellas. No se había esperado que se mostrara tan fascinada por las mismas, con tantas ansias de aprender y conocer. Siempre recordaría como estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer, y supo al ver su sonrisa soñolienta en las luces del alba, que se había enamorado.

Cuando fue su boda, con mimo y esfuerzo preparo su discurso, siendo uno de los versos-y el favorito personal y de Toriel-uno que había dicho "Por cada estrella en el cielo, te amare otro día más" habiendo ya contemplado la galaxia, y sabiendo la infinidad de astros que había, así como de infinito se sentía su amor por esa mujer tan vibrante e inteligente. Aun era así.

Mientras que las estrellas siempre habían significado la clave de su matrimonio, el sueño de un futuro mejor para su hijo; ahora, solo reflejaban un puñado de deseos rotos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...No es mi mejor trabajo, pero lo dicho, esto es una NOTP, tenganme paciencia.

Lo de las estrellas es un headcannon; lo siento, pero yo soy muy fan de las estrellas y constelaciones; soy el tipo de persona que se la suda mucho si un famoso vendra a mi ciudad o algo así, pero que si tiene la oportunidad de ver la galaxia con sus propios ojos se pone a chillar a costa de su orgullo masculino.

Y tratare de seguir el resto del mes...espero.

 **1: Alphyne (Alphys/Undyne)**  
 **2: Frans (Frisk/Sans)**  
 **3: Asgoriel (Asgore/Toriel)**  
4: Papyton (Papyrus/Mettaton)  
5: Soriel (Sans/Toriel)  
6\. Muffeton (Muffet/Mettaton)  
7\. Salphys (Sans/Alphys)  
8\. Friskriel (Frisk/Asriel)  
9\. Undyrus (Undyne/Papyrus)  
10\. NicePants (Burgerpants/Nice Cream Guy)  
11\. Sansby (Sans/Grillby)  
12\. Grillster (Grillby/Gaster)  
13\. RG01 and RG02  
14\. Alphore (Alphys/Asgore)  
15\. Free Ship Day (¡Aniversario de Undertale! ¡Celebra con tu ship o ships favoritas, ya sea que esten en esta lista o no!)  
16\. Shyrablook (Shyren/Napstablook)  
17\. Mettalphys (Mettaton/Alphys)  
18\. Charisk (Chara/Frisk)  
19\. Grillfet (Grillby/Muffet)  
20\. Papyrisk (Papyrus/Frisk)  
21\. Mettablook (Mettaton/Napstablook)  
22\. Charans (Chara/Sans)  
23\. Mettasans (Mettaton/Sans)  
24\. FriskKid (Frisk/Monster Kid)  
25\. Sanster (Sans/Gaster)  
26\. Papchara (Papyrus/Chara)  
27\. Dog Marriage (Dogamy and Dogaressa)  
28\. Chariel (Chara/Asriel)  
29\. KingDings (Asgore/Gaster)  
30\. Papysans (Papyrus/Sans, aka fontcest)

Respondiendo los reviews:

Merely meps meps: ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Espero te sigan gustando los otros porque lamentablemente, mis musas son muy cabronas.

AlguienMoe: Pues nada realmente; es mejor postearlo en tumblr para que sea mas fácil conocerlo, pero la verdad solo es seguir los dias y las parejas. También muchos lo hacen con dibujos, si te interesa.

Y eso ha sido todo, con suerte, mañana tenga algo.


End file.
